The inventor of the present invention is aware of two approaches to solving the problem of shrink wrapping thin or light articles. One approach is to use both bottom and top mesh or solid belt conveyers which are synchronized to travel in the same direction through the tunnel at the same speed. The top conveyer is spaced over the bottom conveyer at a distance which allows the particular article to fit between the two conveyers. The use of two synchronized conveyers is fairly expensive and requires resetting the distance between the two conveyers depending upon the article to be shrink wrapped. Such a system cannot be readily retrofit into existing shrink package systems which were not built with that feature.
The other approach to solving the problem of shrink wrapping thin or light articles is to develop a low energy shrink film which can be used at lower temperatures and with less air circulation.